Đời không như là mơ
by WingsTran
Summary: Kết thúc đẹp chỉ có trong truyện cổ tích, và sự thật luôn rất phũ phàng. Đời không như là mơ...


**Đời không như là mơ**

**Tác giả: **WingsTran

****Summary**: **Kết thúc đẹp chỉ có trong truyện cổ tích, và sự thật luôn rất phũ phàng. Đời không như là mơ...

****Warning: ****Fan Shin - vui lòng bấm BACK. Lên tăng xông máu ta ko chịu trách nhiệm.

****Background:** **Viết vào tối ngày sinh nhật- 20/5, xem như là tự tặng cho mình.

* * *

><p>o0o<p>

Đó là một ngày thu xanh ngắt.

Bầu trời rạng rỡ nắng. Những chùm ánh sáng ấm áp nồng đượm ấy len lỏi qua hàng bạch dương cao lộng, hắt lên nền xi măng những bước chân vui mắt. Gió mang theo mùi thơm của cỏ, của hoa, của vạn vật…cả thảy tràn vào cuộc sống, thổi bừng lên những hạnh phúc và hi vọng về cuộc đời tươi đẹp.

Đó là bầu trời bên ngoài khung cửa sổ.

Trong gian phòng nhỏ, Shinichi ngồi yên lặng, đôi mắt nâu trống rỗng, trầm buồn. Dáng lưng hơi cong, mái tóc đen lòa xòa đã lâu ngày không chải chuốt, nhìn từ đằng sau, khó ai ngờ rằng anh đã từng là vị thám tử lừng danh nhất Nhật Bản, là người đã từng làm say mê trái tim biết bao cô gái trẻ. Anh bây giờ- như một bức tượng sống, biết cử động và thiếu mất linh hồn.

Đột nhiên, Shinichi đứng bật dậy, chồm người qua những chiếc song sắt, cố nhoài ra khỏi cửa sổ. Bàn tay chới với như muốn níu giữ điều gì đó, để rồi không đầy nửa phút sau, anh mệt mỏi buông xuôi, để mặc cả người rũ xuống bên mép giường. Shinichi thu mình lại, hai tay ôm chặt gối. Những ngón tay run rẩy từng hồi, đôi mắt thất thần, cùng sự hoảng loạn hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt. Bờ môi khô nứt nhợt nhạt lẩm bẩm không ngừng những câu chữ rời rạc.

"Hung thủ…cảnh sát…quạ đen…"

Shinichi cứ như thế, co ro ngồi đó, cả người rụt sát vào mép giường, thi thoảng ánh mắt đờ đẫn ấy lại hướng về cửa sổ với vẻ đau khổ tột cùng.

"Độc…thuốc…"

Anh vẫn tiếp tục lẩm bẩm những chữ mà có lẽ, đã in sâu vào tiềm thức anh, trở thành một nỗi ám ảnh dày vò không dứt ra được.

"Ran…đánh...A-A-A-A-A-A~~~"

Thình lình, anh gào lên, hai tay nắm chặt thành hình nắm đấm, sau đó điên cuồng tự đập vào đầu mình, như cố xua đuổi một thứ gì đó ra khỏi tâm trí. Một thứ gì đó đã giày xéo anh đến nông nỗi này. Dường như cảm thấy chưa đủ, Shinichi quay người lại, trân trân nhìn vào bức tường trắng toát lạnh lẽo trước khi húc thẳng vào đó.

Bốp.

BÍP-BÍP-BÍPPPP

Tiếp sau tiếng chuông báo động ấy là những bước chân lao xao vội vã. Cánh cửa bật mở, một người đàn ông mặc áo blu trắng cùng hai cô gái trẻ trong đồng phục y tá bước vào, rất nhanh chóng, hai y tá lao đến túm chặt anh lại.

"Ông Kudou, xin bình tĩnh", một người lên tiếng trấn an, cố gắng xoa dịu cơn kích động của anh.

"Mọi việc sẽ ổn thôi", người còn lại ghì anh xuống giường, trong lúc vị bác sỹ trung niên bắt đầu bước đến với chiếc kim tiêm. Một cách chuẩn xác, nó cắm phập lên tĩnh mạch Shinichi.

Đôi mắt anh dần dần tái dại khi dung dịch trong suốt ấy truyền vào cơ thể. Những hình ảnh chớp tắt, những cơn đau như búa bổ, những cơn ác mộng ám ảnh từng giờ…từ từ trôi vào bóng đêm mất hút. Shinichi cảm thấy cơ thể nhẹ hẫng, và thanh thản, anh chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Người bác sĩ thở dài, hai cô y tá nhìn nhau khẽ lắc đầu thương hại.

Đó đã là việc bình thường, hằng ngày, và rất đỗi quen thuộc nơi đây.

Nơi đây- Bệnh viện tâm thần Keishuchi- thuộc địa phận đảo Honshu.

Nơi đây- hai tháng trước, đã tiếp nhận vị bệnh nhân cực kỳ đặc biệt này.

Nơi đây- được ước định sẽ là nơi dừng chân cuối cùng của ngài thám tử lừng danh nhất Nhật Bản, Shinichi Kudou, cho đến hết đời.

….

Đả kích nào đã khiến anh trở nên như vậy?

Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với con người được xem là hoàn hảo nhất về mọi thứ, từ sự nghiệp, gia đình đến bạn bè?

Không một ai biết, kể cả các y- bác sĩ, những con người vẫn ngày đêm tích cực chữa trị cho anh. Thậm chí cả người bạn thân- thanh tra Heiji Hattori- người trực tiếp đưa anh đến đây.

Mọi người đều không biết…họ nghĩ rằng điều khiến anh trở nên như thế, chắc chắn là một việc cực kỳ khủng khiếp, một bí mật tăm tối ghê sợ…vì thế, hiển nhiên- bí mật là điều ko phải ai cũng có thể biết được.

Trừ một người…

o0o

Người phụ nữ đứng trầm ngâm trước cửa, gương mặt xinh đẹp thoáng hiện lên vẻ băn khoăn ngại ngần. Cô có sai lầm không, khi quyết định đến đây gặp anh?

Một bàn tay đặt nhẹ lên vai, bất giác khiến cô quay lại. Người đàn ông trẻ nâng gọng kính trên sống mũi, nhìn cô đầy khích lệ. Cô lặng lẽ gật đầu, vỗ nhẹ lên tay anh trước khi đẩy cửa bước vào.

Đứng lặng đi mất hơn nửa phút, sững sờ nhìn người đàn ông trong phòng như thể hóa đá, Shiho không nén nổi sự đau đớn đang dâng tràn qua khóe mi.  
>Anh như thế này, một phần lớn là lỗi của cô.<p>

Là cô đã lấy đi chiếc phao cứu sinh của anh, trong lúc anh đang chơi vơi giữa dòng thác dữ.

"Shiho…đừng tự trách mình.", người đàn ông trẻ bên ngoài cửa phòng cất giọng trầm trầm, "Em biết rõ, đó ko phải lỗi của em"

"Em ổn mà, Okiya", cô hít một hơi thật sâu, cố giữ cho mình chút tỉnh táo còn sót lại. Không thể biểu lộ việc mình đau lòng vì một người đàn ông khác- ngay trước mặt chồng mình, phải ko?

"Anh có thể đóng cửa lại…? Em muốn ở riêng với anh ấy một chút"

Okiya liếc mắt vào trong, thầm cân nhắc một chút, và sau khi đảm bảo rằng chàng bệnh nhân trong phòng sẽ ko gây nguy hiểm cho vợ mình, anh lặng lẽ khép cửa lại, ko quên kèm theo câu cuối.

"Nếu xảy ra chuyện gì, nhớ hét to lên nhé"

….

Shinichi trừng trừng nhìn người phụ nữ đang ngồi trước mặt. Ánh mắt anh vẫn thế: vô hồn, trống rỗng, với chút ngờ nghệch tái dại. Nhưng thẳm sâu trong tầng tầng lớp lớp ký ức, mái tóc màu nâu đỏ vẫn còn đọng lại đâu đó một hoài niệm xót xa. Anh cố gắng…cố gắng nhớ lại…anh đã từng gặp mái tóc này ở đâu?...Ở đâu..?

"Shinichi- Em là Shiho. Không, là Ai Haibara. Anh có nhận ra em ko?", cô kiên nhẫn lập lại câu hỏi lần thứ tư, dù biết rằng đáp lại cô, chỉ có một gương mặt đờ đẫn tê tái.

"Shinichi-…Em…em xin lỗi", cô hơi cúi đầu, hệt như lúc xưa cô từng khép nép vào vai chàng thám tử nhỏ bé mỗi khi đánh hơi thấy mùi lũ "quạ đen". Nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên, cô cảm thấy mình thực sự khó khăn khi đối diện với anh, chứ ko phải tổ chức nữa. "Em không biết…em không nghĩ là việc của em và Okiya…lại khiến anh sốc như vậy. Em … em… em không phải cố ý giấu anh, chỉ là em ko biết phải mở lời thế nào…."

Cô ngừng lại, những ngón tay từ từ co chặt, run run, " Anh đã luôn tìm đến em, từ sau khi cuộc hôn nhân giữa hai người gặp trắc trở. Ban đầu, em chỉ nghĩ, đơn thuần anh xem em là một người bạn thân…một người bạn rất thân để cùng tâm sự, chia sẻ những bí mật. Nhưng đến khi nhận ra tình cảm của anh dần dần hướng về em, em thực sự hoảng sợ…Shinichi…"

Shiho cắn môi, cố gắng sắp xếp những từ ngữ lộn xộn trong đầu mình lại. Bình thường, cô là một người rất lý trí, rất tỉnh táo, đến mức đôi khi Okiya còn phải đau đầu, nhưng sao lúc này, cô lại nhận ra một phần khác trong tâm hồn- vẫn là quá yếu đuối, quá hèn nhát như thế. Cô đã đấu tranh rất nhiều mới dám đến đây gặp anh, phải ko? Vậy thì lý do nào khiến cô cứ mãi ấp úng như vậy?

"Em…Shinichi, em rất trân trọng tình cảm của hai người…Cô ấy…rất tốt, phải ko? Ít ra là trong ký ức của em, cô ấy rất tốt bụng, hơn nữa, còn ko ngại ngần bảo vệ em khỏi bọn chúng...Cô ấy cũng giống như anh, tốt bụng, chính nghĩa…Em từng nghĩ, Thượng Đế sinh ra hai người là giành cho nhau…."

Một nỗi đau mơ hồ trở lại, cô ngẩng dậy, nhìn anh- đau xót.

"Em đã từng thích anh, rất thích anh, biết chứ, Shinichi? Khi chúng ta còn là Conan và Haibara, anh là người duy nhất hiểu em, khiến em cảm thấy an tâm khi bên cạnh. Vì thế, em rất thích anh, dựa dẫm anh…nhưng…nhưng…em cũng biết tình cảm của anh và cô ấy, em rất trân trọng nó…"

Shinichi nở ra một nụ cười ngờ nghệch, mắt vẫn không rời mái tóc màu nâu đỏ đặc biệt.

"Đến khi hai người kết hôn, em thực sự chúc phúc lành cho hai người…Và cũng cảm ơn hai người đã đưa em trở lại với cuộc sống bình thường như bao cô gái khác…Em cứ nghĩ, cuộc sống không còn gì đẹp hơn thế. Một câu chuyện tình đẹp như cổ tích, cuối cùng công chúa cũng đã bình yên bên hoàng tử. Và em..cũng tìm được hoàng tử của đời mình…"

Nụ cười trên môi Shinichi bỗng chốc đông cứng, nửa gượng gạo, nửa ngây dại. Cơ bản, anh ko hiểu cô ấy đang nói gì, nhưng bản năng mách bảo anh biết, cô ấy đang nhắc đến việc anh ko muốn nhắc tới, thậm chí là muốn bác bỏ nó.

"Shinichi, cho đến khi những sự việc không hay về Ran liên tục đưa tới, em vẫn còn ko tin. Cô ấy…có lẽ, chỉ là ghen tuông của phụ nữ, em nghĩ thế. Em ko đoán được nó thực sự nghiêm trọng như vậy, cho đến khi anh tìm đến em, gục đầu vào vai em…trong cái ngày tuyết rơi lạnh giá đó…"

Từng dòng ký ức từ từ đưa Shiho lùi về quá khứ, cách đây sáu tháng.

Một đêm mưa tuyết.

Một bờ vai.

Một mái tóc màu nâu đỏ.

Có ai ngờ rằng, tất cả những điều tưởng chừng vô cùng đơn giản, vô cùng rời rạc ấy, lại đan xiên, chồng chéo vào nhau, tạo thành một chuỗi bi kịch giáng xuống cuộc đời ngài thám tử đệ nhất Nhật Bản.

Bi kịch chỉ mới bắt đầu.

o0o

Cơn ác mộng ấy bắt đầu từ những chuyến công tác dài hạn.

Một năm sau khi kết hôn, Shinichi được thăng lên làm cục trường tổng cục điều tra an ninh Nhật Bản, thu nhập tăng gấp ba lần đồng nghĩa với công việc tăng gấp năm- sáu lần, kéo theo đó là những vụ án dài ngày liên tục. Đó không hẳn là vấn đề, vấn đề là đi kèm những vụ án đó- vô tình hay cố ý, Shiho Miyano luôn được phân công đi cùng anh.

Những bí mật ngày xưa giữa Conan và Ai Haibara- nay trở thành cái gai nhức nhối trong lòng Ran. Bắt đầu chỉ là nỗi âm ức với những câu hỏi "vì sao", đốm lửa nhỏ ấy vẫn mãi âm ỉ cháy trong đống tro tàn của ký ức, nhưng theo thời gian, nó lan dần ra, dần dần trở thành nỗi ám ảnh của cô hằng đêm.

Ran lo lắng đến mất ăn mất ngủ mỗi bận anh vắng nhà. Ban đầu, cô gọi điện cho anh mỗi ngày hai lần. Một thời gian sau, tần suất cuộc gọi tăng lên 5 lần một ngày, rồi cách ba giờ một lần, và cuối cùng là cứ mỗi ba mươi phút, điện thoại Shinichi lại reo. Cô có cảm giác anh sẽ lại biến mất. Cô bất an khi bên anh luôn luôn có cô gái ấy- người phụ nữ duy nhất có thể chia sẻ cùng anh những sở thích trinh thám và trải nghiệm cuộc sống khám phá bí ẩn diệu kì. Ran vốn là một luật sư, nhưng sau khi kết hôn, cùng với sự vắng mặt của Shinichi, cô không còn tâm trí để đặt vào những vụ kiện tụng nữa. Tiếp xúc với quá nhiều những vụ án trăng hoa ngoại tình của chồng/vợ thân chủ mình, điều đó khiến cô bị ám ảnh. Cô lo sợ anh sẽ bỏ rơi cô theo người con gái khác, nhất là người con gái đã từng cùng anh đi trên một con đường định mệnh dài, người con gái hiểu rõ anh như chính bản thân anh vậy. Nhưng cô có thể làm gì? Cô ko thể bắt anh bỏ việc, càng ko cách nào giữ chặt anh ở nhà. Điều duy nhất cô có thể làm là gọi điện thoại, và khóc lóc, la hét giận dữ khi anh ko bắt máy hoặc tắt máy luôn, dù sau đó anh giải thích rất nhiều là anh đang theo dõi tội phạm, ko thể nghe máy.

Shinichi có cảm giác mình đang bị cầm tù, thậm chí còn tệ hơn thế! Anh lâm vào tình trạng căng thẳng thực sự mỗi khi nghe tiếng chuông điện thoại reng, thậm chí cả trong giấc mơ, tiếng khóc tức tưởi và những câu đay nghiến giận dữ của Ran cũng quấn chặt lấy lý trí anh, nhiều lần khiến anh bật dậy với tấm lưng đẫm nước. Mỗi lần như thế, anh lại không dám ngủ lại, và bắt đầu thẫn thờ đứng rít thuốc ngoài hành lang khách sạn, cho đến khi Shiho bắt gặp. Cô ấy thường sẽ cau mày, sau đó pha cho anh một ly trà, rồi lặng lẽ ngồi cùng anh đến sáng. Khác hẳn với Ran, cô ấy chẳng nói gì cả, cứ im lặng, hờ hững nhìn vào khoảng trời xa xôi bên ngoài khung cửa sổ.

Không thể phú nhận, quan hệ giữa anh và Shiho rất khăng khít, ít ra là trong công việc. Cô hiểu anh, và điều ấy luôn được chứng minh bằng hành động. Anh hiểu cô, qua một cái rung động nhẹ của mi mắt, hoặc chỉ là cái nhếch môi rất khẽ. Nhưng anh có thể thề, cho đến khi kết hôn, anh vẫn chỉ xem cô là bạn, một người bạn thân thiết quý giá. Tình cảm ấy trong sáng, nhẹ nhàng như nước chảy.

Ran không hiểu điều đó. Cô bị ám ảnh bởi Shinichi và Shiho- mỗi khi hai người đi công tác cùng nhau. Những bứt rứt, lo lắng ban đầu dần dần gậm nhấm cô, giống như ký sinh trên vật chủ, ăn mòn trí não cô, điều khiển cô, khiến cô càng lúc càng đánh mất chính mình. Cô ko thể tự chủ đc mỗi khi Shinichi nhận lệnh công tác mới, càng mất bình tĩnh hơn mỗi lần Shiho xuất hiện cùng anh trên mặt báo.

_Tại sao? Tại sao luôn là cô ta? Cô mới là phu nhân Kudou! Ran Kudou- là cô cơ mà! _

Cô không biết mình đã xé vụn bao nhiêu tờ báo như thế, điên cuồng đập vỡ bao nhiêu chén dĩa trong bếp như thế, cô chỉ biết là cô ko thể chịu nổi khi thấy anh và cô ta sánh bước bên nhau, rạng rỡ, tươi cười xuất hiện trên truyền hình và tạp chí. Ran gào thét qua điện thoại, bắt anh phải trở về ngay lập tức, nhưng đáp lại cô chỉ là tiếng thở dài bực bội cùng tiếng dập máy khô khốc từ bên kia.

Cô còn nhớ rõ cảm giác hụt hẫng tuyệt vọng, sau đó là ào ào những cơn sóng giận dữ ập tới. Thế rồi cô điên cuồng lao đi tìm anh giữa đêm khuya, đánh ngã bảo vệ, đá tung cửa phòng khách sạn và lao vào anh cấu xé, gào khóc, bảo rằng anh không còn yêu cô nữa nên anh mới có thể đối xử với cô như thế.

Lần đầu tiên, Shinichi sững sờ trong giây phút, rồi cuống quít giải thích với nhân viên bảo vệ, xin lỗi ban quản lý khách sạn, ngượng ngùng xấu hổ trước bao cặp mắt đồng nghiệp, đặc biệt là cô bạn đồng nghiệp có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ phòng kế bên, nhưng anh vẫn kiên nhẫn ôm cô vào lòng, cố gắng xoa dịu cô.

Lần thứ hai, anh chuếch choáng trong hơi men, nhìn cô đầu tóc bù xù, vừa khóc vừa đấm vào ngực anh thùm thụp, anh cười xuề xoà với nỗi chán chường dâng ngang cổ họng.

Lần thứ ba, anh bắt đầu điên tiết, bảo cô thật vớ vẩn, và quát bảo cô thôi cái trò này ngay lập tức. Bao nhiêu lòng tự trọng lẫn danh dự của anh đều bị cô huỷ hoại sạch sẽ, và cũng là lần đầu tiên, anh cảm thấy mình quá sai lầm khi chấp nhận cuộc hôn nhân này.

Và đến lần thứ tư, Shinichi thật sự ko còn cách nào chịu đựng nổi. Anh nhìn Ran, và tự hỏi người đàn bà đang đứng trước mặt mình là ai? Rồi anh nhìn lại mình, và tự hỏi, mình bây giờ giống cái thứ khỉ gì? Shinichi cứ như thế, lầm lì rời khỏi phòng, bỏ mặc Ran đứng đó gào khóc và la hét. Anh đơn giản là cầm chìa khoá xe, phóng như điên trên đường cao tốc với một tay cầm vô-lăng, một tay cầm chai Sherry nốc ừng ực. Trong trí óc anh, mùi rượu Sherry thơm nồng vương vấn một hình ảnh xa xôi….

Khi tỉnh lại, đối diện với Shinichi là bốn bức tường trắng xoá của bệnh viện. Vụ tai nạn nghiêm trọng khiến một người chết, sáu người bị thương nặng, mà anh chính là nguyên nhân của sự việc: uống rượu say mèm và chạy xe quá tốc độ. Scandal đó khiến danh tiếng anh điêu đứng, sự nghiệp phút chốc tiêu tan, tiền bạc đổ vào đền bù cho gia đình các nạn nhân cũng ko thể cứu vãn được mọi vấn đề. Anh chán chường và tuyệt vọng với cả thảy mọi thứ. Còn Ran, người vợ đáng yêu của anh, cô ta ôm chặt lấy anh thủ thỉ, "Thế là từ nay, anh ko cần đi công tác xa, ko cần rời xa em nữa. Em sẽ ko sợ bị mất anh nữa", và cô ta cười. Anh đã có ý nghĩ sẽ giết người ngay lúc ấy.

Ran rất đau khổ khi thấy anh gặp tai nạn, hàng loạt những sự kiện xảy ra tiếp theo, thực sự khiến cô rất sốc, nhưng tận trong thâm tâm, chưa bao giờ cô hả hê hơn thế. Anh đã nhận ra sai lầm của mình, đúng ko? Đáng lẽ anh ko nên đối xử với cô như vậy. Nếu anh ko bỏ mặc cô lại, nếu anh chịu theo cô về nhà đêm hôm ấy, thì anh sẽ ko có ngày hôm nay. Phải, tất cả là lội tại anh. Anh đã ko nghe lời khuyên răn của vợ mình, anh cứ đâm đầu vào những chuyến công tác dài hạn chỉ để ở bên cạnh ả hồ ly tinh đáng ghét đó, đây là sự trừng phạt của Thượng đế, phải ko? Và cuối cùng, sau tất cả, khi mọi thứ đều tan thành tro bụi, chỉ có cô ở bên anh, yêu thương anh, vẫn lo lắng cho anh. Cô mới thật sự là thế giới của anh, đúng chứ? Và bây giờ, anh là của cô- chỉ riêng cô mà thôi.

Shinichi cảm thấy mình sắp điên. Thực sự. Anh thức dậy với bữa sáng mà Ran đã chuẩn bị sẵn, cùng tờ báo mới trên bàn ăn. Nhiệm vụ của anh sau khi ăn xong là nằm đọc sách, hoặc thơ thẩn trong phòng để lên mạng, hoặc nhìn sang ngôi nhà ông bác hàng xóm, nơi có một mái tóc màu nâu đỏ thi thoảng vẫn ẩn hiện sau những tấm kính mờ. Đã bao lâu rồi anh ko gặp được cô ấy, từ sau tai nạn đó? Anh ko nhớ rõ, bởi lẽ Shinichi đã ko còn khái niệm về thời gian nữa. Một ngày với anh giờ như hàng thế kỷ, còn anh giống như chiếc đồng hồ cát đang chờ chảy ngược đến những giây cuối cùng của cuộc đời. Bao giờ nó sẽ chấm dứt? Anh không biết …

Và rồi một đêm tối, mái tóc màu nâu đỏ ấy xuất hiện trước cỗng, cùng với một người đàn ông trẻ. Họ nắm tay nhau, lặng lẽ trao nhau một nụ hôn ngọt ngào giữa đêm khuya đầy tuyết. Người đàn ông nâng gọng kính trên sống mũi, vén những sợi tóc nâu đỏ loà xoà trước trán cô, và tiếp tục đặt lên đó một nụ hôn dịu dàng. Dù ở khoảng cách khá xa, nhưng Shinichi rất dễ nhận ra cô gái đang thẹn thùng, khi cô khẽ dụi đầu vào ngực người đó, đôi tay thon thả choàng qua lưng người đó, nhẹ nhàng siết lại.

Đó là Shiho Miyano và Okiya Subaru.

Shinichi không nhớ bằng phép lạ nào, anh có thể đứng trước mặt cô gái, ngay khi người đàn ông kia vừa khuất bóng cuối con đường. Và anh cũng không nhớ bằng vào sự can đảm nào, anh lại có thể siết chặt cô trong vòng tay mình, vục mặt vào mái tóc thoang thoảng mùi hương Diorissimo, và điên cuồng ngấu nghiến đôi môi cứng đờ vì kinh ngạc của cô. Mãi đến khi cảm giác đau buốt lan rần, và cơ thể đã ngả sóng soài trên mặt đất, anh mới bừng tỉnh, và điếng người nhận ra Ran đang đứng bên cạnh anh, đối diện vớingười "bạn đồng nghiệp" vẫn chưa kịp hoàn hồn, đang nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt đầy sửng sốt.


End file.
